Stories Within a Broken Heart
by MES.FanFics-YAOI-SHOUNENAI
Summary: Dream... If you want to know then read, I'm not gonna give a spoiler. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 1: -Dear Diary-**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met a funny, handsome, kind and puppy-like person during lunch. We became friends, which is a miracle! Considering my overly shy personality and my -I always think- shitty look. I mean who would be friends with the nerd? Certainly not a popular, handsome, funny and kind person._

 _Shit._

 _I gotta stop thinking about him like that, or else I'll turn gay!_

With a sigh Cloud closed his diary. His parents thought that if he can't talk with them freely at least he should let out all of his thoughts into the diary that they gave him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Cloud slid the diary underneath his pillow. "Chocobo!" Zack barged in with an idiotic grin. "Z-zack! What are you doing here?" Cloud stuttered. "Well... It's preeeeeetttttyyyyyy stupid." Zack said with an embarrassed smile. "What?" Cloud said while sitting upright. "Isortofforgotwhereiplacedmyapartmentkeyandeventheextrakeyismissingsomylasthopeisyoucloudsoprettypleaseletmestayoveruntilifoundmyroomkey!" Cloud's head took a long time in processing what Zack had said, which he actually couldn't.

"Zack..."

"So..."

"I didn't understand a thing that you just said in one impossible breath, but knowing you, I guess that's some reason you have." Cloud said as he let Zack in his studio type apartment. Zack beamed. "Yay! Thanks Cloud! You're a real life saver!" Zack grinned. "Hah, but you helped me much more so..." Cloud trailed on his sentence. Zack cheered much more, almost child-like.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Forget what I said about turning gay, because I think I already am._


	2. Chapter 2

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 2: -Hey Cloud-**

 **Hey Cloud!**

 **I know it's weird, but I love your Chocobo hair, your cute smile, and your small stature. I know it's weird but, I always stare at you when you change your clothes in the lockers. I know you don't know that I've know you even before your freshman year. (Me being a sophomore.)**

 **I love you.**

 **I have always looked your way when you pass by. I always drool at your body.**

 **I love you.**

 **I know that you're straight but, at least I'll talk with you now and be friends.**

Zack stood from his seat in the canteen then walked, nah, ran towards the lone Cloud by the farthest table. "Hi! I'm Zack Fair! Nice to meet you! Are you alone? Can I sit next- I mean with you? Well, even if you say no, I won't let a freshman be alone in their first day in campus! So I'll sit here! So what's your name? Age? Height? Weight? Do- Am I being too fast? I tend to be fast." As soon as Zack's happy entrance, the sad puppy look appeared by the end.

Cloud could only stare with wide eyes as he processed what the other was rambling about. Soon enough Cloud chuckled. **Waaaaaahhh! He's sooooooooo cuuuuuttteeeeeeeeeee!** Zack blushed and looked like a puppy wagging its tail to a treat it wants. "Ah! S-sorry..." Cloud flinched as he realized that he just made fun of a sophomore. "Naw! It's nothing!" Zack grinned. Soon Zack and Cloud became best friends.

 **Hey Cloud,**

 **I wish that we could be, you know...**


	3. Chapter 3

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 3: -Dear Zack-**

 _Dear Zack,_

 _It's weird but I'm writing a letter for you-even though I know it won't be received. I am very glad to meet you. My usually cold world turned warm, uhh... that was cheesy, wasn't it?_

 _I l..e y.u._

 _Nooooooooppppppppeeeeee, you didn't see that erasure! There wasn't any erasure there!_

Cloud blushed as he quickly folded the paper. "What's that?" "EEEEEKKKKK!" Cloud jumped as Zack laughed at his expression. "Z-zack! Don't just suddenly appear! You gave me a heart attack!" Cloud said as Zack grinned. "Aww~ but you made a cute sound~" Zack teased as Cloud's face turned beet red.

"S-shut up!"

Cloud screamed as he stormed towards his bed. If you remember, Zack asked Cloud if he can stay over for a bit, and that Cloud's apartment is a studio type one. "Come on, Cloudy~ I'm sorry..." Zack apologized looking like a kicked puppy. Cloud peeked out of his blanket cocoon. He flushed pink.

"F-fine..."

Cloud mumbled as Zack beamed. "Yay! Cloudy!" Zack tackled Cloud, who is screaming bloody murder.


	4. Chapter 4

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 4: -Dear Cloud-**

 **Dear Cloud,**

 **Well, I'm writing something up for you! :3 Uhh... I don't actually know what to say, besides at least I have a letter... This is embarrassing... Waaa... Why am I even bothering to write something? This won't even reach you. I'm being stupid...**

 **I l.v. .o.**

 **NAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT WAS NOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG! NOTHING1 N-O-T-H-I-N-G-!**

Zack smiled with a blush. He folded the paper then placed it in a box, a tightly shut box. "Hey, Zack! Would you help me here?" Cloud appeared by the door with tons of plastic bag in hand. "Okay~" Zack said as he took some of the groceries from Cloud. "Thanks." Cloud said as it made flutters into Zack stomach. "No probs." Zack grinned while Cloud chuckled.

 **Dear Cloud,**

 **Nothing bad will be bad as long as I'm with you...**


	5. Chapter 5

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 5: -Hey Zack-**

 _Hey Zack,_

 _I know nothing lasts forever... Hey... Is that fight still bothering you?_

Cloud stared at his apartment. It seemed emptier and duller than before. He sighed as he laid on his bed. He looked lonely...

-FLASHBACK-

"What's that?" Zack popped out of nowhere effectively scaring Cloud, who hid something from behind him. "N-nothing!" Cloud smiled but he is pale. "Cloud what are you hiding?" Zack asked as a protective-slash-possessive instinct took over him. "I'm hiding nothing! If I were even hiding something, it's surely be personal..." Cloud said while Zack frowned.

 _ **Can't you just trust me?**_

Zack pouted. "Aww~ But I wanna knoww~~" Zack said as he tried to take something from behind Cloud, which is coincidentally Cloud's diary. Zack took the diary and ran while reading the pages.

"Dear Diary, I met a funny, handsome, kind and puppy-like person during lunch. We became friends, which is a miracle! Considering my overly shy personality and my -I always think- shitty look. I mean who would be friends with the nerd? Certainly not a popular, handsome, funny and kind person. Shit. I gotta stop thinking about him like that, or else I'll turn gay!" Zack read aloud while Cloud blushed.

"ZAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! YAMEROOOO!"

"Oh, is this when we first met?" Zack asked as he dodged Cloud's attempts to stop him from reading. Zack jumped then turned the page. A pristine white paper is neatly folded and placed inside. "Ooh~~ What's this? A letter?" Zack teased.

"NOOOOOOO! ZAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! PLEASE! STOOOOPPPPP!"

"Dear Zack, It's weird but I'm writing a letter for you-even though I know it won't be received. I am very glad to meet you. My usually cold world turned warm, uhh... that was cheesy, wasn't it? I l..e y.u. Nooooooooppppppppeeeeee, you didn't see that erasure! There wasn't any erasure there!"

Zack's voice slowly became quiet. "Wait... what?" Zack mumbled as a blush started to form on his cheeks. Then the letter and diary were snatched from his hands. "Clou-" "GET OUT!" Cloud screamed. Zack's eyes went wide as he saw fresh tears flow down Cloud's eyes. "W-wait... C-cloud..." Zack tried to talk to Cloud. "NO! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Cloud screamed as he tried to push Zack.

 **That was an... [I love you]... right?** Zack bit his lower lip. Zack tried to get through Cloud, but nothing happened. Cloud couldn't hear and think straight. He's afraid... afraid of being alone again... "Please! Cloud! You have to listen!" Zack said but it didn't reach Cloud's consciousness.

That day was the worst day that Zack and Cloud could have. It was cruel and sad, for everything that they have built up to just go down the drain...

-FLASHBACK END-

Cloud cried himself to sleep with one last thought.

 _Hey Zack,_

 _I... I miss you... I... love you..._


	6. Chapter 6

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 6: -My Cloud-**

 **Hey...**

 **Cloud, I miss you... I have to tell you something. Meet me at the playground swing. Please come...**

Zack swiped the letter under the door. Zack smiled sadly then went towards the playground. What Zack didn't know is that Cloud is already reading the letter and is clutching it with tears in his eyes. He muffled his soft cries as Zack is distancing away.

 _Zack..._

 _I... I... Please... Don't... hate me..._

Cloud picked up his phone. It rang once, twice then someone picked up from the other line. "What?" A groggy-slash-sleepy voice came from the other line. "Leon?" Cloud cringed at his horse voice. "Huh? Cloud?" Leon became wide awake just from the voice of his childhood friend's broken tone. "C-can I stay over for the mean time?" Cloud asked as tears were starting to fall again. "Uh, S-sure..." Leon said as Cloud started packing his things.

That day, Zack waited at the playground. Day, noon, dinner, night, even midnight. Zack didn't leave, but Cloud didn't appear. Zack went home with a sigh, BUT he didn't give up. He went back the next day, then the next, then the next, time flew by and he continued to go to the playground to wait for Cloud.

He wanted to give up but...

 **Cloud,**

 **I'll wait, even if it took all my life... I'll wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 7: -Please-**

""Today, there will be a big storm coming, so please stay indoors for your saf-"" "You know, he'll still wait for you." Leon said as he crossed his arms. Cloud just stared blankly at him.

"Who would even wait for someone like me?" Cloud asked as Leon sighed. "That puppy won't give you up." Leon said. "You can't prove that." "He's still waiting for you at the playground, and knowing that puppy, I KNOW that he will still be at the playground." Leon said as Cloud's yes went wide. Cloud quickly stood up took a rain coat then ran outside.

"Sheesh, both of you are stupid."

Zack watched the rain drop fall from the window. He actually stayed indoors, knowing that Cloud wouldn't go out in the storm. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" Zack said as Leon's voice came from the other side. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Zack screamed as he ran out towards the playground.

...

Cloud looked for Zack as heavy rain pounded on his head. "ZAAACCKKK!" Cloud called as he ran. "CLOUD!" Cloud quickly turned around when he heard Zack's voice. He stared as Zack breathe deeply, damped with rain. "Z-zack..." Cloud started to cry. Zack quickly went towards him and hugged him.

"Let's go back first."


	8. Chapter 8

TAKE NOTE OF THESE:

 _Cloud's thoughts_

 **Zack's thoughts**

 _ **Both / at the same time / same thoughts**_

...

 **Chapter 8: -Ending-**

Cloud and Zack went back to Cloud's studio type apartment. Zack borrowed a pair of jogging pants and boxers, AKA shirtless. Cloud wore a long sleeved shirt that reached mid-thigh and black boxers, AKA almost half naked. Cloud threw a towel towards Zack. "Dry yourself up." Cloud said then turned his back.

Zack went towards Cloud while drying his hair. Then he suddenly placed the towel atop Cloud's hair. "You should dry your hair properly. I know it's hard to comb when it's wet." Zack said as he gently dried Cloud's hair. Awkward silence fell on them.

"...sorry..."

"Hm?" Cloud looked at Zack confused. Then Zack hugged Cloud tightly. "I'm sorry..." Zack cried softly as Cloud blushed, tears forming once again. "You're stupid... I... I should be the one to say sorry..." Cloud said as he turned towards Zack. "I-I shouldn't have reacted that way... I-I-" "No. Cloud, I forced you to show me what you were holding..." Zack rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "... still..." Cloud mumbled as he hugged Zack back.

Silence.

"I feel the same."

"What?"

"Your letter..." Zack said as Cloud paled. "U-uh, j-just forget all about it." Cloud said as Zack shook his head. "No... I won't..." Zack said as he took Cloud's hand then placed a light kiss on it. "Z-zack?!" Cloud stuttered while blushing. "What I'm saying is... that I like, no, LOVE YOU too." Zack said dead serious.

Cloud's eyes could only widen as Zack held his hand tightly as if he is scared that Cloud would leave him, especially if he did now, Zack wouldn't know if he would want to live anymore. "N-no, y-you're just c-confused and g-guilty..." Cloud refused to look into Zack's eyes.

"No! Please, look at me... I'm serious..."

"Z-zack..."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"I have to wake up... You're not real... Because tomorrow... you're gonna be married to Aerith..." Cloud cried as Zack's eyes widened. Everything including Zack started to disappear into darkness as beeping haunted Cloud's mind.

Then he woke up.

"Right... It was... only... a... _dream_..."


End file.
